cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamchatka Republic
border |flagsize = 150 |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = Russiacoat23.jpg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |symbol_width = 150 |motto = "Believing in the people as in heaven" |anthem = March of the Republic |image_map = |mapsize = |capital = Petropavlovsk |languages = Russian |demonym = Kamchatkian |formationdate = 3/15/2010 |formationtime = 5:09:51 PM |government = Republic |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = President Kuzmitsky |allianceflag = |alliance = |allianceseniority = |team = Black |teamseniority = 3/15/2010 |statisticsdate = 3/16/2010 |totalpop = 700 |civilians = 500 |soldiers = 200 |soldiereff = 240 |density = 32.34 |litrate = 20.00 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 17,731 |currency = Rouble |infra = 65.00 |tech = 0 |nationstrength = 229.000 |rank = 21,396 |efficiency = 229.00 |landarea = 21.642 |environment = 1.5 |envnum = 10 |defcon = 5 |mode = war |state = peace |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kamchatka Republic is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Kamchatka Republic work diligently to produce Lumber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kamchatka Republic has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Kamchatka Republic has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. Kamchatka Republic has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. Kamchatka Republic has no definite position on free speech. Kamchatka Republic has no definite foreign aid at this time. Kamchatka Republic has no definite position on trade relations. = National Symbols = Flag of the Kamchatka Republic National Flag of the Kamchatka Republic - 03/15/2010; Present Coat of Arms of the Kamchatka Republic Coat of Arms of the Kamchatka Republic - 03/15/2010; Present Anthem of the Kamchatka Republic Kamchatka — our sacred power, Kamchatka — our beloved country. Mighty will, great glory Your heritage for all of time! Glory to you, our free Motherland, Age-old union of fraternal peoples, Ancestor-given wisdom of the people! Glory to you, our country! We are proud of you! From the southern steppes to the polar seas Spread our forests and fields. You are the only one in the world! You alone are like this Our dear land protected by God! Vast expanses for dreams and for living Get opened up for us with each passing year. Our loyalty to the Motherland gives us strength. Thus it was, is, and always will be! = Constitution of the Kamchatka Republic = Preamble We, the people of the Kamchatka Republic, united by a common destiny on our land, asserting human rights and liberties, civil peace and accord, preserving the historic unity of the state, proceeding from the commonly recognized principles of equality and self-determination of the peoples, honoring the memory of our ancestors, who have passed on to us love of and respect for our homeland and faith in good and justice, reviving the sovereign statehood of Kamchatka and asserting its immutable democratic foundations, striving to secure the well-being and prosperity of Kamchatka and proceeding from a sense of responsibility for our homeland before the present and future generations, hereby approve the Constitution of the Kamchatka Republic. Fundamental Principles Article 1 Republic Kamchatka is a democratic rule-of-law state with the republican form of government. The names "Republic of Yamalia-Yugra-Kamchatka" and "Kamchatka Republic" are equivalent. Article 2 of Human Rights Humans, their rights and freedoms are the supreme value. It is a duty of the state to recognize, respect and protect the rights and liberties of humans and citizens. Article 3 People (1) The people of the Kamchatka Republic is the vehicle of sovereignty and the only source of power in the Kamchatka Republic. (2) The people of the Kamchatka Republic exercise their power directly, and also through organs of state power and local self-government. (3) The referendum and free elections are the supreme direct manifestation of the power of the people. (4) No one may arrogate to oneself power in the Kamchatka Republic. Seizure of power or appropriation of power authorization are prosecuted under state law. Article 4 Sovereignty (1) The sovereignty of the Kamchatka Republic applies to its entire territory. (2) The Constitution of the Kamchatka Republic and state laws have supremacy throughout the entire territory of the Kamchatka Republic. (3) The Kamchatka Republic ensures the integrity and inviolability of its territory. Article 5 Structure (1) The Kamchatka Republic consists of provinces, municipalities and cities which are equal subjects of the Kamchatka Republic Article 6 Citizenship (1) Citizenship of the Kamchatka Republic are acquired and terminated in accordance with the State law, and are one and equal irrespective of the grounds on which it has been acquired. (2) Every citizen of the Kamchatka Republic has all the rights and liberties on its territory and bear equal duties, stipulated by the Constitution. (3) A citizen of the Kamchatka Republic may not be stripped of citizenship or of the right to change it. Article 7 Principles (1) The Kamchatka Republic is a social state, whose policies are aimed at creating conditions which ensure a dignified life and free development of man. (2) The Kamchatka Republic protects the work and health of its people, establish a guaranteed minimum wage, provide state support for family, motherhood, fatherhood and childhood, and also for the disabled and for elderly citizens, develop a system of social services and establish government pensions, benefits and other social security guarantees. Article 8 Guarantees (1) Unity of economic space, free movement of goods, services and financial resources, support for competition and freedom of any economic activity is guaranteed in the Kamchatka Republic. (2) Private, state, municipal and other forms of ownership are recognized and enjoy equal protection in the Kamchatka Republic. Article 9 Resources (1) The land and other natural resources are used and protected in the Kamchatka Republic as the basis of the life and activity of the peoples living on their respective territories. (2) The land and other natural resources may be in private, state municipal and other forms of ownership. Article 10 of Powers State power in the Kamchatka Republic is exercised on the basis of the separation of the legislative, executive and judiciary branches. The bodies of legislative, executive and judiciary powers are independent. Article 11 Powers (1) State power in the Kamchatka Republic is exercised by the President of the Kamchatka Republic, the Senate of the Republic, the government of the Kamchatka Republic and courts of the Kamchatka Republic. (2) State power in the subjects of the Kamchatka Republic is exercised by the organs of state authority formed by them. Article 12 Self-Government Local self-government is recognized and guaranteed in the Kamchatka Republic. Local self-government operates independently within the bounds of its authority. The bodies of local self-government are not part of the state power bodies. Article 13 Plurality (1) Ideological plurality is recognized in the Kamchatka Republic. (2) No ideology may be instituted as a state-sponsored or mandatory ideology. (3) Political plurality and the multi-party system are recognized in the Kamchatka Republic. (4) Public associations are equal before the law. (5) The establishment and the activities of public associations, whose aims and actions are directed at forcible alteration of the fundamentals of constitutional governance and violation of the integrity of the Kamchatka Republic and undermining of the security of the state, the forming of armed units, the incitement of social, racial, national and religious strife are prohibited. Article 14 of the State (1) The Kamchatka Republic is a secular state. No religion may be instituted as state-sponsored or mandatory religion. (2) Religious associations are separated from the state, and are equal before the law. Article 15 Law (1) The Constitution has supreme legal force and direct effect, and is applicable throughout the entire territory of the Kamchatka Republic. Laws and other legal acts adopted by the Kamchatka Republic may not contravene the Constitution. (2) Organs of state power and local self-government, officials, citizens and their associations must comply with the laws and the Constitution. Article 16 System (1) The provisions of the present Chapter of the Constitution are the foundations of the constitutional system of the Kamchatka Republic. (2) No other provisions of this Constitution may contravene the foundations of the constitutional system of the Kamchatka Republic.